


Fallout 4 One-Shots

by Aydaptic



Series: Tales Of The Commonwealth [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aydaptic/pseuds/Aydaptic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Paladin Danse just <em>won't</em> get out of his Power Armor... The Sole Survivor of Vault 111 just can't win.<br/>2. Chris (Sole Survivor) takes a medical exam at the Prydwen and finds himself pondering on one of the questions. Danse finds himself pondering on why the hell he's sticking around.</p><p>(Will change rating for later chapters)</p><p>  <strong>*Major BOS and MAIN STORY spoilers*</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paladin Danse just _won't_ get out of his Power Armor… The Sole Survivor of Vault 111 just can't win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“Coming to terms with these… well, human feelings, is going to be a very difficult journey. But if we can tackle those obstacles together, I think that this relationship could last a very long time.” – Paladin Danse, Fallout 4_
> 
> ~*~

“Danse, could you _please_ just do me that favor? Don’t make me come up there,” the sole survivor practically begged. “It’s awkward enough to have these conversations while you’re three heads taller than me in that damned thing. I almost have to climb you. Literally. I’ll have Codsworth pry you open if I have to.”

“I don’t understand, Chris,” the paladin said, and shrugged. “What’s wrong with my Power Armor?”

“Nothing, Danse... nothing. Dammit, you’re making this far more difficult than it has to be.” Chris took after his eyes with an index finger and thumb as he closed them, and let his hands drop to his hips. “I appreciate that you’re well-protected and all -- I don’t want to lose you -- but hey, I want to see your face as well. That’s it. That’ll all I’m asking. Once in a while, at least.”

“Now I know you’re lying your ass off.”

The area around his eyes drew tight. “Fine…” he muttered, heaving a sigh and shifting. “It’s a human thing, all right? I feel small, and that pains my dignity. How the hell can you be in there for such a long time, anyways? I swear, it’s really tight right by my -”

“You risked your own life keeping me alive by refusing to kill me -- as the Brotherhood ordered you to do -- and here you talk about dignity?” he replied sternly. “If you seriously have issues with your dignity in my company, I advise you to stop pacing. I won’t look down on you because of that.” Chris folded arms across his chest and gave him a disapproving look. “Oh, for crying out loud... What is it now?”

“‘Look down on me...’ did you seriously just go there?”

“Chris -”

“Fine,” he replied defeated, and started moving. Danse shortly followed even though he probably had no idea where he was heading. “I know another way to get you out of there... and it’ll benefit the both of us.”

“That doesn’t make any sense, either. You are literally the most cryptic being I have ever met, and I’ve faced a lot of synths in my lifetime. How?”

Chris turned to him again as he barged in a halt, captured his wrist and guided him into one of the ruined houses proving to be somewhere far more private. Moving a hand to the side of his neck, he pulled him into a loving kiss as he passionately pressed his own lips to his. Kissing Danse never got old. Pulling away, his brown eyes were dazed and somewhat unfocused.

“I’ll show you.”

Danse might be a synth by birth... but he was more than human enough for the sole survivor to completely fall for him.


	2. Sexual Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris takes a medical exam at the Prydwen and finds himself pondering on one of the questions. Danse finds himself pondering on why the hell he's sticking around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** What really bothered me with the medical exam was the inability to say "yes" regarding the sexual relations thing. The closest you got was to avoid the question. Not that my Sole Survivor is messed up like that (because he isn't,) of course, but going back to the matter of synths/ghouls... are they considered non-human... or human
> 
> ~*~

“Glad you finally stopped by, soldier,” Cade -- the medical professional aboard the Prydwen -- said. “Are you ready for your medical exam?”

Nodding, Chris replied, “Sure, go right ahead.”

Cade picked up a clipboard from his desk. “All right. I’m going to ask you a series of medical-related questions and I’d like you to answer me to the best of your ability,” he said. “First question. As a child, were you ever exposed to radiation for an extended period of time?”

“My father said I used to sit way too close to the television.” Amused by his own joke, a slow grin spread on his face. Danse sighed loudly and took after his temple. Chris often got on his nerves and needed some sense knocked into him. The man took very little seriously. “Nah, not really. There wasn’t that much radiation around before the bombs fell.”

Cade’s eyes widened. “Before the bombs? What? Let me check my notes,” he echoed, and hastily shuffled his papers until he froze. “You were a vault-dweller?” He looked up. “You’re probably healthier than anyone else aboard. Anyways, sorry I missed that in your records... just going down the list of questions... I’m sure you understand.” Cade cleared his throat. “Okay, second question. Have you ever had or come in contact with a person confirmed to be carrying a communicable disease?”

“Never been seriously sick in my life.”

“Good, good. Third question... and please answer honestly,” he said, in a dangerously serious and lowered tone. “Have you ever had sexual relations with any species considered non-human?”

Chris cocked a brow. “Wait... that happens often enough for you to have a question about it?”

“You’d be surprised how many wastelanders answer ‘yes’ to that question,” he replied, scowling slightly. “Fortunately, the Brotherhood finds that type of behavior absolutely distasteful. Since you haven’t spent too much time in the wasteland, I’ll assume your answer is ‘no’. Last question.” He shifted as he tapped the pen he held in his hand. “Would you have any problems pulling the trigger on an enemy of the Brotherhood whether they’re human, formerly human or machine?”

Chris had little against synths so it was difficult to have Danse in his company because the man hated them with a burning passion. Danse also hated Super Mutants, and disliked ghouls, and... he carried a lot of hate in his heart. Either way, Chris kept him in his company because his skills on the battlefield always proved useful. Hell, his killer good looks helped for morale, too.

“If my life’s in danger, I’ll do whatever it takes to defend myself.”

* * *

Weeks had passed since Chris had taken the medical exam.

Danse was repairing his Power Armor in Sanctuary, crouched down by its feet, when Chris approached him.

“Hey, Danse,” he said, leaning his back to the concrete by the former paladin’s side and crossed his arms. “Remember when I took that medical test back on the Prydwen a while ago -- you know, the question about sexual relations?”

“Yes, I do -” he replied, before falling into an abrupt pause. “Why the hell... are you bringing this up?”

“If I took that test again... Do you think it applies to synths?”

Everything he received in reply was the sound of Danse -- intentionally -- faceplanting the metal before him.


End file.
